Red Night
by Miyu Amamyia
Summary: Às vezes, um enorme vazio domina nossa alma. Ele nos mata pouco a pouco, nos consome e não podemos fazer nada para evitar. Mas existe algo que nos cura. Sempre existe. Eles vão provar isso. E que Dumbledore tinha razão...


**Título: **Red Night

**Autor:** Miyu Amamyia(ou Lyra Orion)  
**Sinopse:** Às vezes, um enorme vazio domina nossa alma. Ele nos mata pouco a pouco, nos consome e não podemos fazer nada para evitar. Mas existe algo que nos cura. Sempre existe. Eles vão provar isso. E que Dumbledore tinha razão. Afinal, para eles, a morte é realmente a grande aventura seguinte.  
**Shipper:** S-E-G-R-E-D-O!!!  
**Classificação:** NC-17 Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço

**Beta:** Maluka-chan  
**Status:** Completa

_Acabou!__  
__O que ler deste verbo? __  
__É como se não tivesse existido! __  
__E ainda assim gira em círculos tivesse ele sido, __  
__Pois o eterno vácuo eu teria preferido. _  
(Goethe)

Mesmo com a porta fechada, os gemidos dos dois ainda são audíveis. Não me incomoda que _ele_ esteja fazendo sexo com a minha criança, mas espero que _ele_ a faça sentir o mínimo de prazer. E, pelos gemidos _ele_ é bom no que faz.

Abro a porta e entro no quarto escuro. Na cama de dossel, eles fazem sexo de maneira frenética, como animais copulando. _Ele_ está por cima, empalando com força e velocidade o meu menino, que geme de prazer. Lucas tem as pernas sobre os ombros _dele_, a cabeça sobre os travesseiros, os cabelos lisos e castanhos colados no rosto, molhados de suor, assim como todo o seu corpo. Os olhos dourados estão fechados, a boca vermelha aberta, deixando escapar gemidos roucos, a face tomada pelo prazer. Quando minha criança abre os lindos olhos e me encara, sorrindo malicioso, sinto uma fagulha de desejo percorrer meu corpo. Adoro ver ele assim, a personificação do pecado, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual quis ter Lucas para mim. Aquela malicia, misturada à inocência de sua aparência angelical. Sorrio de volta, com a mesma malicia, e deixo transparecer em meus olhos a recompensa que ele receberá. Lucas foi maravilhoso em seduzir à _ele_ em trazê-_lo_ para nossa cobertura nesse prédio de luxo, e meu sorriso parece aumentar o prazer de minha criança, pois meu pequeno solta um gemido mais alto e chega ao ápice. O efeito é quase instantâneo e, em pouco tempo, é a vez _dele_ acompanhar o meu menino e chegar ao ápice. Meu sorriso aumenta quando a minha criança entra em ação. Observo Lucas morder o pescoço _dele_ e começar a beber o sangue, sem derramar uma gota. _Ele_ não parece ter percebido o que Lucas está fazendo, mas seus gemidos aumentam com o ato do meu menino. Quando Lucas finalmente pára _ele_ desaba sobre minha criança. Não me mexo, apenas observo ele tentar recuperar as forças. _Ele_ sai de dentro de Lucas e se larga ao seu lado. _Ele_ está tão lindo quanto Lucas, com seus cabelos loiros platinados colados no rosto, o belo e bem formado corpo úmido de suor, o peito trabalhado subindo e descendo com a sua respiração, os olhos cor de mercúrio observando o teto do quarto._Ele_ não me notou, sei que não. Sou extremamente silencioso quando quero e Lucas só notou a minha presença por causa da sua audição apurada e do laço que nos une. Meu pequeno fez um belo trabalho retirando sangue suficiente para que _ele_ fique apenas com os movimentos mais lentos. Quando noto que sua respiração está mais regular, decido me mostrar. Com um simples movimento de mão acendo a luzes e falo, como se fossemos velhos amigos:

---Como vai, Draco?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

---**Como vai, Draco?**

**Aquela voz maldita entra em meus ouvidos, me tirando do torpor em que me encontrava. Sem contar a luz repentina que feria meus olhos. Sento o mais rápido que consigo e o encaro. Sinto-me fraco e tonto, mas nem penso em demonstrar isso. Encaro com desprezo aquelas íris verdes e falo com todo o veneno que consigo reunir:**

**- Que espécie de brincadeira é essa, **_**Potter**_

**Ele apenas sorri malicioso, e não responde. Olho para o rapaz ao meu lado, que ri travesso e se levanta, cobrindo o belo corpo com um dos lençóis de seda negra. Trinco com força os dentes ao ver o jovem que há alguns minutos gemia sob mim se encaminhar ate Potter e ser delicadamente beijado por este.**

**- Belo trabalho, Lucas.**

**Ouço Potter falar e encaro os dois com ódio. O rapaz mais novo sai calmamente do quarto, fechando a porta.**

**- Que merda é essa, Potter?**

**Repito a pergunta, dessa vez com mais raiva, enquanto me preparo para me levantar.**

**- É melhor ficar sentado. Se você levantar, não vai conseguir se manter de pé.**

**Ele fala, mas não lhe dou atenção. Levanto-me, mas me sinto tão tonto e fraco que volto a sentar-me. É estranho eu estar assim, tão fraco depois de uma sessão de sexo. Pode ter sido uma das melhores sessões da minha vida, mas isso nunca me ocorreu antes.**

**- O que aquele moleque fez comigo?**

**Eu rosno entre dentes. Ele apenas sorri e novamente não responde. O olho nos olhos. Ele ri e começa a me analisar. O olhar que ele derrama sobre mim me aquece, mas não, jamais admitirei isso em voz alta. Começo a analisá-lo de volta. Faz quatorze anos que não o vejo, desde que Snape matou Dumbledore, mas ele parece ter vinte anos e não trinta. Sou obrigado a admitir para mim mesmo que ele esta muito bonito. Ele estava vestido elegantemente como um trouxa, usando calças de um azul marinho extremamente escuro, assim como o blazer que vestia sobre a camisa creme de gola alta. Potter estava mais alto do que eu me lembrava e a roupas moldavam perfeitamente o corpo bem esculpido. Não usava mais aqueles óculos horríveis, deixando o másculo e belo rosto mais visível. Se fosse outra situação e outra pessoa, com certeza, a esta altura, ele já estaria em minha cama, gemendo sob mim.**

**- Gosta do que vê Draco?**

**Ele diz isso malicioso, fazendo com que a minha raiva aumente.**

**- Eu não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar assim – eu falo, com a voz gélida. - E você não respondeu as minhas perguntas.**

**Ele novamente sorri maliciosamente. Quando estávamos em Hogwarts eu nunca o vi sorrir daquele jeito. Mas eu nunca o vi tão belo. Oh, merda! O que estou pensando? Mas que culpa eu tenho por esse idiota à minha frente estar exalando sensualidade por todos os poros?**

**- Então, me acha sensual Draco?**

**Gelo quando ele fala isso, enquanto ergo as barreiras da minha mente. Quando esse idiota havia aprendido legilimência? Snape havia me dito que ele era horrível em oclumência e ler mentes é muito mais difícil do que bloquear pensamentos. Ele ri novamente, só que de maneira mais sinistra, fazendo com que os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiem.**

**- Oclumência não vai lhe salvar Draco – pela primeira vez eu começo a sentir medo. – Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui, em Moscou, principalmente naquela boate. E, certamente, não deixaria essa oportunidade passar em branco.**

**Maldita hora que a ****minha mãe sugerira**** de virmos passar o verão em Moscou. E maldito o cara que me entregou o panfleto daquela boate.**

**- Quando te vi lá, foi fácil formular um plano. Pedi a Lucas que te seduzisse e te trouxesse à nossa cobertura. E, quando o seu orgasmo chegasse, que ele bebesse um pouco do seu sangue. Meu menino fez um ótimo trabalho, não? É por isso que você está tão fraco.**

**Merda, merda, merda! Vampiros! Potter e o moleque são vampiros! Estou ferrado. Mais do que ferrado. Estou morto! Sinto o meu corpo começar a tremer quando ele começa a se aproximar de mim. Eu observo paralisado ele andar ao meu encontro, parecendo um enorme tigre a rondar sua presa. Ele pára à minha frente e segura meu queixo com uma das mãos me forçando a encará-lo. Um perfume que me lembra orquídeas, minhas flores prediletas por me lembrarem meu pai, chega às minhas narinas, me ajudando a encontrar minha voz.**

**- O que você quer de mim?**

**Ótimo. Pelo menos ainda consigo manter a voz firme e minha pose arrogante tão comum. Mas tenho certeza que ele percebeu que estou tremendo, já que ele volta a rir. Quando ele finalmente pára, solta o meu rosto com um movimento brusco, não parando de sorrir.**

**- Você me lembra bastante um personagem de um romance trouxa, Orgulho e Preconceito. Como Mr. Darcy, você é orgulhoso e não perde a pose de arrogância, sem se importar com a situação. Jane Austen deu a ele um final feliz, que não vou dar a você, Draco. Mas, assim como Elizabeth fez Darcy perder a pose, eu vou fazer você perder a sua. Só que de uma maneira diferente.**

**A cada palavra dele sinto o medo dar lugar à raiva, que retorna com toda a força. Quem ele pensa que é para me comparar, a mim!, um sangue puro, com um personagem de um romance trouxa? Abro a boca para protestar e só quando os lábios de Potter estão sobre os meus e a sua língua me invadindo é que percebo o quão ferrado eu estou. Tudo o que eu vivia negando desde os onze anos, desde que esse idiota negou a minha amizade, todas as mentiras que contei para os outros e para mim mesmo, tudo caiu de uma só vez quando ele me beijou. E, para piorar a situação, só o que consigo pensar, enquanto sua língua percorre e explora minha boca, é que finalmente ele está me beijando.**

**Deixe-me explicar. Desde que eu vi Potter pela primeira vez, na loja da Madame Malkin, eu me senti atraído por aquele menino moreno de olhos verdes. Quando descobri que ele era Harry Potter, fiquei muito feliz e até pensei que, algum dia, quem sabe, pudéssemos ser mais do que amigos. A recusa dele à minha amizade doeu fundo no meu ego e em algo mais. Passei a odiá-lo por isso. E, para abafar o que sentia, eu o provocava para que me notasse, queria que ele percebesse que eu estava lá. O ódio aumentou no quinto ano, quando eu comecei a ter sonhos **_**mui calientes**_** com Potter. Passei a aliviar minha tensão sexual com outros colegas de Hogwarts. Mas nenhum me saciava, havia sempre um vazio, um vácuo, que aumentou, junto com o ódio, quando descobri que ele havia contribuído para a prisão de meu pai. Foi por ódio que decidi me aliar a Voldemort, foi por ódio que aceitei matar Dumbledore. Ou talvez tenha sido despeito, amor deformado ou ciúmes, mas o fato é que cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando aceitei a missão do Lord. Só notei a besteira que havia feito quando revi Potter no trem de volta à Hogwarts e percebi que todas as minhas chances, se é que ainda havia alguma, de ele me aceitar, haviam caído por terra, destruídas por um momento de ódio. Ele nunca me perdoaria e não havia mais volta naquela decisão, não havia volta com o Lord. Então, não só a minha vida, como a de meus pais, estava em risco. Foi o pior ano de toda a minha vida. Quando Potter me viu chorando e desabafando com a Murta-Que-Geme, quando eu o vi, senti vergonha, tive vontade de lhe contar tudo, me jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo até tirar-lhe o fôlego. Mas isso era loucura e fiz o que me pareceu o melhor: o ataquei. O _Sectusempra_ que ele lançou em mim doeu mais na minha alma do quê em meu corpo. Doeu porque eu merecia. Quando eu caí no chão e ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, parecendo apavorado com o que havia feito, eu quis consolá-lo, mas as convulsões que vieram me impediram de fazê-lo. Então Snape chegou e me salvou. Eu estava tão fraco e tão decepcionado comigo, que o acompanhei até a Ala Hospitalar sem falar coisa alguma. E o vácuo aumentou. Quando chegou o momento de completar a minha missão, eu não consegui. Não foi porque, como o velho diretor achou, eu não era um assassino. Matar não seria problema para mim, eu já havia matado antes, como um teste feito pelo Lord. Foi porque eu iria machucar Potter, porque ele nunca me perdoaria. Foi por isso que eu quase aceitei a ajuda que Dumbledore oferecia. Mas Snape chegou e o matou. E tudo estava perdido. Eu e meu mestre de Poções fugimos do castelo. Potter chegou a nos seguir, mas Snape o distraiu tempo suficiente para que eu apartasse na Casa dos Gritos, nosso ponto de encontro. Fiquei surpreso por minha mãe estar lá, mas só dei de ombros. O vácuo novamente tinha aumentado. Quando Snape chegou, ele nos explicou que nos ajudaria a fugir para a América e revelou-me que Lord Voldemort havia matado meu pai. Aquilo foi um baque para mim e, pelo olhar levemente perdido de minha mãe, ela já saiba. Não convém dizer com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu depois. Nós fomos através de uma chave de portal intercontinental, até os Estados Unidos, onde moramos por três anos sob nomes falsos e usando o dinheiro das contas secretas que a família tinha no exterior. Lá conclui meus estudos, tive até alguns amantes, na tentativa de esquecer Potter, mas o vazio continuou. Quando chegou até mim e minha mãe que a guerra havia acabado, depois de cinco anos, três nos quais vivemos no exterior e que foram os piores para a população inglesa, nós decidimos voltar para a Inglaterra. Quando chegamos, Potter já havia dado depoimentos sobre a guerra e sobre os comensais, inocentando e acusando pessoas. Surpreendentemente ele havia me inocentado e à Snape também. Só que, quando voltamos, Potter já havia desaparecido. Eu e minha mãe tivemos que depor sobre o nosso sumiço, mas nada mais disseram sobre nós. Nos últimos dez anos, vivi uma vida vazia, como ela era desde que Potter recusou a minha amizade, mudando de amantes como mudava de roupas. Foram dez anos divididos entre os negócios ilícitos da família e uma vida amorosa devassa e desastrosa. Dez anos sem que ninguém tivesse notícias de Harry Potter. Até essa noite, quando eu vi aquele garoto belo e jovem, Lucas, se insinuando para mim. Até hoje, quando ele e Potter me pegaram em uma armadilha maior que eles imaginaram. E, pelos Deuses, com Potter me beijando desse jeito estou começando a gostar dessa armadilha. E, caramba, ele beija muito bem.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As reações de Draco às minhas palavras e ações muito me divertem. A raiva, o medo que ele tenta camuflar sob arrogância. Tudo isso me diverte, me excita. Meu comentário comparando-o a Mr. Darcy o irritou muito, pelo que percebo, mas aproveito que ele abre a boca para protestar e o beijo com todo o desejo que acumulei nos últimos minutos. Que acumulei nos últimos quatorze anos, quando percebi que havia muito mais do que ódio por trás da minha obsessão por esse loiro em minha cama. Claro, também sinto desejo por Lucas. Para falar a verdade, sinto muito mais do que desejo pelos dois.

Enquanto minha língua explora a boca de um Draco muito surpreso, invado novamente sua mente e vejo-o admitir o que eu há muito tempo descobri, quatorze anos para ser mais exato, junto com Hermione: todo o ódio, todas as discussões, era tudo fachada para Draco não mostrar o quanto ele era apaixonado por mim. Ver ele finalmente admitir isso para si muito me alegra e facilita bastante as coisas para mim. Tenho certeza de que Hermione ficaria muito feliz em saber. Ela e Lupin foram as únicas pessoas de quem não escondi minha paixão por Draco, e as únicas que me despedi pessoalmente antes de sumir, mas não me arrependo. Assim como não me arrependo de ter sido transformado em vampiro, de ter transformado Lucas, e certamente não me arrependo da armadilha que preparei para Draco.

Draco. Nunca imaginei que ele sentisse esse vácuo, o mesmo que eu carreguei por quase toda a minha vida. Esse vácuo, que só começou a sumir depois que virei um vampiro. Alexandre, o homem que me transformou no que sou, e que me ensinou muito mais do que poderia aprender em Hogwarts, foi o primeiro a começar a encher esse vazio. Amei Alexandre, ainda amo. O conheci ainda durante a guerra. Se não fosse por ele, se não fosse sua ajuda, a guerra teria durado muito mais. Alexandre é um dos vampiros mais antigos que existem, e talvez, o mais "humano" deles. Os outros Antigos são, de fato, assustadores. Sem nenhum resquício de humanidade, frios, indiferentes. Alexandre não, ele é belo, gentil e tem um enorme senso de justiça. Ele se importou comigo, com o Harry, e não com o herói Harry Potter. Acho que foi quando o vi pela primeira vez e quando ele me olhou, não com pena, não com cobranças ou esperanças, mas com a calma que lhe é tão comum, foi quando me apaixonei por ele. Alexandre tinha ido até a Ordem oferecer ajuda. Como amigo de Dumbledore e como bruxo ele queria ajudar. Oh, sim. Alexandre é um bruxo vampiro. Nós somos uma minoria entre os vampiros, mas somos influentes.

Se Hermione houvesse descoberto meus sentimentos por Alexandre, com certeza diria que ele era só um substituto para Draco. E não estaria mais errada. Uma coisa que Alexandre me ensinou é que uma pessoa pode amar mais de uma. Não me refiro ao amor _Philia_**(1)**, mas ao amor _Eros_**(2)**, o amor com desejo, paixão. O que confunde às pessoas é que, na maioria das vezes, o amor _Eros_ é dirigido para somente uma pessoa. O fato é que o amor que sinto por Alexandre, por Lucas e por Draco é do tipo _Eros_. E que nem Hermione, nem ninguém da Ordem, descobrira as visitas noturnas de Alexandre a Grimmauld Place, quando eu estava sozinho lá. Pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Dumbledore, eu fui capaz de sorrir de verdade. Alexandre era paciente enquanto me ensinava, ardente enquanto me amava e carinhoso enquanto eu chorava. E eu chorei muito nos últimos meses de guerra. Chorei quando Gina morreu, quando a Sra. Weasley passou semanas em coma por ter sido torturada por horas. Chorei por Dumbledore, pelos meus amigos que morriam. Chorei por mim mesmo, pelas vezes que tinha deixado de chorar, pela minha infância infeliz, pela adolescência que nunca aproveitei, pela escuridão que ameaçava tomar meu coração a cada Comensal da Morte que eu matava. Alexandre me salvou da loucura que começava a aflorar em mim, foi minha luz no meio daquele caos. Na noite anterior à última batalha, quando estávamos deitados abraçados em minha cama depois de termos feito amor -pode parecer romantismo, mas é a única palavra que define aquele ato-, sozinhos em Grimmauld Place, já que todos sentíamos que a guerra acabaria no dia seguinte e preferimos passar aquela noite com as pessoas queridas, foi quando eu o pedi que, depois que tudo terminasse, ele me transformasse em vampiro. Não me arrependo dessa decisão, pois foi só com Alexandre, só como vampiro, que comecei a viver. O irônico é que Dumbledore tinha razão. A morte é _realmente_ o inicio da grande aventura seguinte. Só permaneci como humano -No real sentido da palavra- tempo suficiente para depor nos julgamentos e inocentar as pessoas corretas, o resto deixei para Mione e Lupin. Entenda, quando eu me refiro a um vampiro como humano, ou me refiro à sua personalidade ou a época anterior à que ele era vampiro. Quando me refiro a sua personalidade, quero dizer que ele ainda é capaz de mostrar calor em suas emoções, coisa que a maioria dos vampiros não é capaz, devido às suas auras sobrenaturais.

Os anos que passei com Alexandre foram incríveis. A sensação de liberdade que tive ao voar pela primeira vez agora era constante. Jamais fui tão feliz nem me diverti tanto. Meus "irmãos", as outras crianças de Alexandre, são verdadeiros poços de animação. Depois que meu corpo se acostumou à brusca transformação, e isso durou alguns dias, nos quais Alexandre não saia do meu lado, meus _maninhos_ me carregavam para todo o lugar. Boates, luais, karaokês. Todo o tipo de diversão que Miami, lugar para onde fui com Alexandre e onde nos encontramos com suas outras crianças, pudesse nos oferecer. Nós aproveitávamos até mesmo quando não saíamos da mansão onde morávamos. Essa era a hora onde brincávamos na piscina ou fora dela, e jogávamos vários jogos, até mesmo brincávamos de jogos de apanhador por dentro da mansão, para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos. Na maioria das vezes arrastávamos Alexandre para essas brincadeiras. Nas outras, ele ficava só nos olhando, rindo das situações inusitadas que apareciam. O engraçado é que revezávamos a companhia de Alexandre e nenhum de nos sentia ciúmes uns dos outros. Em compensação, tínhamos ódio dos desconhecidos que davam em cima dele. Isso ainda acontece, para falar a verdade, e de vez em quando ainda recebo ligações de meus "irmãos" reclamando das pessoas que tentam penetrar do nosso mundinho perfeito. Mas logo a irritação passa, e acabamos todos aos risos. Nós somos sete, em nossa família: Amara é a primogênita, uma mulher negra extremamente bela e com o sorriso mais branco que já vi; depois vem Maiah, uma jovem de aparência indígena sul-americana, extremamente alegre, assim como Amara, e sábia; Darius é um indiano de pele morena e longos cabelos encaracolados, negros como seus olhos; Ísis uma egípcia bela e sensual, de cabelos extremamente lisos e negros, com surpreendentes olhos castanhos esverdeados; Luigi, o antigo caçula, um loiro, louco e lindo e meu preferido depois de Amara; e finalmente, Soujiro, um japonês de lisos cabelos negros batendo nos ombros. Modéstia à parte, Alexandre soube escolher muito bem. Somos todos agitados, apesar de termos nossos momentos de calma. Sempre que saímos juntos, chamamos muita atenção por dois motivos: pela beleza de cada um e do grupo exótico que formamos e pela algazarra que Maiah e Luigi sempre fazem, e nós entramos na onda.

Alexandre também é muito belo, não só por sua aparência européia, pendendo para asiática, mas também por sua personalidade. Posso compará-lo com a água em suas diversas formas. Às vezes, na maior parte do tempo, ele é calmo como um lago intocado em dias sem vento. Outras, como quando alguém representa alguma ameaça a nós, suas crianças, ele é gelo puro, e isso acontece com uma freqüência irritante. Mas, às vezes, e eu só o vi uma vez desse jeito, ele é escuro e sombrio como uma tempestade em alto mar. Quando o vi assim pela primeira vez, eu tive medo. Não por mim, mas pelos vampiros idiotas que tinham atacado Luigi e quase o matado por uma segunda vez. Eles o haviam atacado do nada, quebrado todos os seus ossos e haviam começado a beber seu sangue quando chegamos para salvá-lo. Eu estava muito preocupado com Luigi para sentir ódio dos carniceiros que o atacaram. Mas o ódio de Alexandre foi tão grande que seus olhos escureceram e sua voz parecia com trovões. Quando ele acabou sua vingança, havia sangue e pedaços, do que um dia foram os atacantes, espalhados por todo lado. E a tempestade destrutiva que Alexandre fora há alguns minutos se foi tão rápido quanto chegou, quando ele veio ver o estado de Luigi. Meu "irmão" se recuperou, e aquela foi a única vez que vi Alexandre daquele jeito. Ele é controlado quando se trata de suas emoções. Creio que meus irmãos, suas crianças, e eu somos alguns dos poucos vampiros com quem ele é realmente gentil e caloroso, como ele é com humanos. Com outros vampiros, Alexandre mantém uma relação de fria educação. Isso foi algo que herdamos dele. Um vampiro tem que saber manipular e mascarar suas emoções. Isso eu aprendi desde cedo, além de como negociar e intimidar.

Faz mais de quatro anos que não moro mais com Alexandre, desde que transformei Lucas, mas ainda o vejo com freqüência e há temporadas onde toda a nossa "família" se reúne. É engraçado o ciúme de Lucas para com Alexandre, mas suas crises são pouco freqüentes. Fazia quase um mês que eu não falava com Alexandre. Até hoje. Quando vi Draco, na boate, eu o quis para mim. Para a eternidade. Esta noite, liguei para Alexandre e falei sobre um certo ex-sonserino loiro, pedindo permissão para incluí-lo na nossa "família". E como você já devem ter percebido, obtive passe-livre.

Como posso descrever a sensação de beijar Draco? É simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele é a última parte que vai completar o meu vazio e não vou deixá-lo escapar. Tudo bem que ele esta surpreso demais para corresponder, mas ainda assim é uma ótima sensação. E o gosto dele é incrível.

Quando sinto sua mão em minha nuca e ele começa a corresponder o beijo com avidez e um desejo que rivaliza com meu, quase perco o controle. _Quase_. Aprofundo o beijo e o faço deitar na cama, enquanto começo a acariciar seu peito desnudo. Quando checo a sua mente, percebo que ele não notou que está novamente deitado e que a sua mente está nublada pelo desejo. Abandono a sua boca e começo a beijar seu tórax, parando para morder de leve seus mamilos, lambê-los e depois assoprá-los, o fazendo gemer baixinho. Mas eu o quero gritando. Desço um pouco mais e começo a lamber o seu umbigo. Ele já está totalmente duro e isso é excitante. Percorro novamente o mesmo caminho subindo e, quando chego a seu pescoço, beijo de leve e lambo o lugar onde Lucas o mordeu, fazendo Draco gemer ainda mais alto. Novamente entro em sua mente e o que vejo me faz sorrir contra a sua pele. Nesse momento, Draco se deixaria transformar em vampiro caso eu assim desejasse, mas eu não quero. Não assim, não agora. Subo até a sua orelha e mordisco o nódulo, fazendo o loiro arfar. É hora de a brincadeira começar. Com a língua brinco um pouco com o nódulo de sua orelha e sussurro em seu ouvido:

--- Você acha mesmo que eu vou dar o que você quer assim, tão fácil, Draco?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**--- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dar o que você quer assim, tão fácil, Draco?**

**A voz maliciosa e extremamente sensual de Potter entra em minha mente enevoada pelo desejo e demoro um pouco para processar o que ele disse, mas, quando o faço, percebo finalmente a situação em que me encontro. Estou embaixo de Potter, totalmente duro por causa de suas carícias, e tudo o que ele estava fazendo era brincando comigo. Isso me deixa com tanta raiva que o empurro de cima de mim. Não estou mais tão fraco, minha magia está me curando, e ele cai com o traseiro no chão, rindo de mim.**

**--- Desgraçado.**

**O xingo baixinho, mas, pelo sorriso que ele tem na cara, ele ouviu o xingamento. Penso em me levantar, pegar minhas roupas e ir embora, mas sei que esse idiota não permitiria. Pego um lençol e cubro as partes baixas do meu corpo, porém, a seda se molda ao meu corpo, não escondendo totalmente a minha ereção. O observo conjurar uma poltrona de veludo negro e se sentar calmamente. O que me surpreende é que ele faz isso sem varinha.**

**--- Desde quando você consegue fazer magia sem utilizar uma varinha?**

**Eu pergunto, franzindo o cenho. Ele não responde. Potter conjura uma garrafa de vidro cheia de um liquido vermelho que parece horrivelmente com sangue e o deposita numa taça de vidro. Ele começa a beber a coisa com uma expressão de apreciação e isso me enjoa. Toda a excitação que meu corpo ainda sentia desapareceu com essa cena e meu estomago embrulhou, me dando uma vontade de vomitar. Não posso evitar reclamar.**

**--- Por Merlin Potter, pare com isso. É nojento ver você bebendo sangue e fazendo essa cara.**

**Digo com cara de nojo. A reação dele me surpreende. Potter começa a rir. Não uma risada sombria que sempre se espera de um vampiro, mas uma risada alegre e divertida que eu sempre o via dar, em Hogwarts, antes de a guerra começar. Uma risada tão límpida que eu sempre quis para mim. Vê-lo rindo desse jeito faz a minha náusea desaparecer, junto com o quarto à minha volta, ficando somente eu e Harry. Ele é tão lindo e faz uma imagem totalmente hipnotizante e... Merda! Já estou até o chamando pelo primeiro nome! Isso é mal, muito mal. Ou não. Quando ele finalmente para de rir, o mundo volta a ficar em foco e, graças a Merlin, a náusea não vem junto.**

**--- Isso não é sangue Draco - ele diz com uma voz divertida. - É vinho tinto. Vindo da Grécia, cinqüenta anos. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so – Ele fala, estralando a língua. - E, há alguns minutos, você não estava preocupado com o fato de eu beber sangue. Você ate queria que eu o fizesse. Com o **_**seu**_** sangue.**

**Uhnn. É verdade. Eu realmente não me importava naquela hora. E acho que não me importo agora. Sabe aquela frase que diz que se você está na chuva é para se molhar? Eu vou me molhar de uma vez. Harry disse que não ia me dar com facilidade o que eu quero, não é? Se ele quer brincar, agora eu também quero.**

**Levanto-me devagar na cama e deixo o lençol que me cobria cair. Ando lentamente até ele, sem nada me cobrindo, e me ajoelho na poltrona, suas coxas entre minhas pernas e arranco a taça de vinho de suas mãos. Ele está sorrindo sensual, e olhando-o nos olhos bebo um pouco do vinho. Realmente maravilhoso. E pode ficar melhor.**

**Sorrio sensualmente e, depois de mais um gole, o puxo para um beijo. Ele permite que eu o faça e não me impede de invadir a sua boca com minha língua. Não disse que o gosto do vinho poderia ficar melhor? O gosto do vinho e da boca de Harry juntos é um verdadeiro afrodisíaco. Ouço um gemido e, sinceramente, não sei se foi meu ou dele, mas não me importo. Começo a tirar suas roupas. O blazer, a camisa. A taça há muito está no chão. Ele realmente não facilita o meu trabalho, mas também não dificulta. Quando chego à sua calça, paro o beijo e sussurro rouco de desejo.**

**--- Você disse que não ia me dar fácil o que eu queria. O que você quer que eu faça para que atenda meus desejos?**

**Ele acaricia o meu rosto, sério pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto. Foi uma carícia tão suave que me fez estremecer de leve.**

**--- Então, diga alto o que você quer. Admita tudo, para mim e para si mesmo. Esse é o primeiro passo. Você é capaz de pôr o seu orgulho de lado para isso?**

**Sua voz é tão suave quanto sua caricia anterior. Ah, Harry. Pensei que você já soubesse. Sento-me em seu colo e sussurro em seu ouvido.**

**--- Achei que já havia notado que o mandei pro espaço quando você me beijou. Eu quero que você me beije, me leve de volta àquela cama e faça amor comigo. Quero que alivie o desejo que sinto por você desde os onze anos. Quero que me tenha por completo e que me dê tudo o que puder oferecer e mais um pouco.**

**Ele não fala nada, só continua a acariciar meu rosto, meus lábios. Espero que Harry me responda. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu normalmente nunca falaria isso. Tenho certeza que Harry sabe que só ele me faz perder o controle.**

**--- E você sabe as conseqüências do que quer? - ele fala, finalmente. – Você sabe que, se eu te levar pra cama, será meu pela eternidade? Sabe que não terá volta? Que não terá o mesmo relacionamento com sua mãe e seus amigos como antes? Que, se você se entregar para mim, será para virar um vampiro? Você não precisara matar para se alimentar, mas será que consegue viver pela eternidade, vendo todos morrendo e só você permanecer? Você será capaz de me dividir com Lucas e meu mestre, o homem que me fez ser o que sou? Não é um fardo fácil de carregar, Draco. E eu estou lhe dando uma escolha, assim como dei para Lucas. Você realmente quer tudo isso? Tanto eu como Lucas somos mais felizes como vampiros do que fomos como humanos. Mas e você? Será feliz com essa vida?**

**Não respondo, apenas olho para a janela. Esta noite, o céu de Moscou está sem estrelas, somente a lua cheia brilhando prateada naquele céu azul-marinho. Tão linda. Uma bela noite para morrer. E para renascer.**

**--- Tarde demais Harry – ele estremece de leve quando sussurro sensualmente seu nome. – Eu aceitei tudo isso no momento em que você me revelou o que era. Aceitei todas as conseqüências no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez na loja de Madame Malkin. Pertenço-te. Pela eternidade e além.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

--- Pertenço-te. Pela eternidade e além.

Harry ficou calado quando Draco terminou. O loiro esperou com uma ansiedade adolescente a resposta do outro, que sorriu.

--- Então, está selado.

E puxou Draco para um novo beijo. Quando o ex-sonserino percebeu, já estavam novamente na cama. Com certa urgência, o loiro começou a tirar a calça do outro, mas foi impedido.

--- Não tão rápido – Harry sussurrou se separando um pouco do loiro. – Quero brincar um pouco com você.

Draco bufou, mas quando Harry começou a beijar o seu pescoço, seu tórax enquanto acariciava as laterais de seu corpo, esqueceu totalmente de toda e qualquer reclamação. Harry ia descendo pelo corpo de Draco, beijando e mordiscando cada centímetro. Quando chegou aos mamilos, lambeu primeiro o direito e depois assoprou, fazendo Draco estremecer e gemer alto, enquanto apertava entre dedos o outro mamilo e o esfregava com a palma da mão. Quando se cansou do direito, passou para o esquerdo, continuando com aquela brincadeira sensual. Enquanto uma mão brincava com o mamilo direito, a outra acariciava a parte interna das coxas de Draco, subindo e descendo, se aproximando perigosamente do membro túrgido e da entradinha do loiro sem nunca tocá-lo onde queria, se aproximando para depois se afastar. Draco gemia alto, arranhando as costas de Harry com as unhas, sua mente totalmente nublada pelo prazer. O moreno parou de brincar com os mamilos do outro e desceu distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen trabalhado de Draco, parando no umbigo e começando a circular com a língua o lugar. Depois, enfiou a língua no buraquinho, continuando com os movimentos circulares, colocando e tirando a língua, numa sensual insinuação do que estava por vir. Draco estava tão duro que sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Nunca imaginara que Potter fosse tão bom em sexo. Não era a toa que Lucas era tão bom de cama. Com um professor desses, até Neville Longbotton viraria um mestre do sexo!

Harry parou de brincar com o umbigo de Draco e continuou as caricias descendo cada vez mais, depositando beijos na virilha do outro, que gemia incoerências, das quais só era possível compreender o nome de Harry. Quando chegou ao pênis totalmente duro e ereto de Draco, assoprou de leve a cabecinha gotejante, antes de lamber o sêmen que começava a derramar, fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido ainda mais alto. Harry sorriu, antes de percorrer com a língua uma veia latejante do pênis do outro, para depois colocar todo o membro de Draco na boca, e não precisou sugar muito para que o loiro gozasse com um grito de prazer. Harry engoliu tudo e depois subiu à boca do loiro em um beijo intenso. Ele sentiu Draco colocar a mão em sua nuca e puxá-lo para aprofundar o beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram, o ex-sonserino silabou:

--- Chega de brincadeiras quero você dentro de mim.** Agora!**

Harry sorriu e saiu de cima de Draco, ficando de pé ao lado da cama. Com uma lentidão cruel, retirou os sapatos, as meias. Quando ia começar a retirar a calça, o loiro se levantou da cama e o puxou para beijá-lo novamente. Draco puxou a calça e a cueca de Harry com um único movimento brusco, e se ajoelhou em frente ao vampiro, tomando com desejo o pênis rígido de Harry, lambendo-o e chupando com avidez. O Garoto-Que-Venceu gemeu com prazer, agarrando os cabelos do loiro e o puxando de volta para beijá-lo. Harry fez com que Draco rodeasse sua cintura com as pernas e o levou novamente para a cama, chutando para longe a calça e a cueca que estavam no caminho. Ele deitou o loiro na cama e se afastou um pouco para procurar algo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

--- O que está procurando? - Draco perguntou levemente irritado.

--- O lubrificante – Harry respondeu. - Não quero te machucar.

--- Quanta ironia - O loiro falou cínico.

Harry apenas sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo. Quando Draco já estava devidamente distraído, o moreno enfiou um dedo já lubrificado na entradinha do loiro, o fazendo arquear o corpo em sua direção. Parou o beijo e começou a mordiscar o nódulo da orelha de Draco, fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo, alargando a entradinha do homem abaixo de si, o fazendo gemer alto.

Draco se sentia no paraíso. Quando sentiu um segundo e um terceiro dedo lhe penetrando, chegou a arfar de dor, mas esta foi logo substituída por prazer quando os dedos de Potter atingiram a sua próstata. Quando isso aconteceu, não conseguiu evitar gritar de prazer, estrelas dançando diante de seus olhos. Logo, os dedos o abandonaram e Draco não pode evitar protestar. Mas o protesto morreu em sua garganta quando se sentiu ser preenchido com uma única estocada pelo pênis de Harry. E todo o vazio que sentira dentro de si por dezenove anos desapareceu como uma estrela que morre.

Quando Harry penetrou Draco de uma vez só, soltou um gemido baixo. O loiro era tão apertado e tão quente! Esperou o corpo do outro se acostumar à invasão e quando o sentiu relaxar, começou a estocá-lo com lentidão, os dois envolvidos numa névoa de prazer, os gemidos enchendo o lugar. Harry tinha os olhos nos de Draco, observando as reações do loiro, deixando transparecer todo o prazer, todo o desejo, toda a emoção que sentia naquele momento. As estocadas eram ora lentas, ora um pouco mais rápidas, deixando os dois sempre no limite. Quando Harry sentiu que o amante ia chegar ao ápice, imprimiu um ritmo mais rápido, começando a masturbar o outro e cravou os caninos no pescoço de Draco, sugando o sangue com desejo. O gosto do loiro era simplesmente incrível.

Draco sentiu uma fisgada em seu pescoço, antes de seu prazer se multiplicar e o orgasmo mais incrível da sua vida chegar. Quando se esvaziou na mão de Harry, sentiu sua vida se esvair pouco a pouco nos dentes daquele vampiro. E, sinceramente, era uma sensação incrível. Quando se sentiu por um fio, Harry largou de seu pescoço e Draco o olhou, esperando, fazendo o moreno sorrir. Harry se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

--- Olhe ao redor, Draco – o loiro obedeceu e se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher sentada na janela. – Consegue vê-la sorrindo? – Draco assentiu, ainda sentindo as estocadas de Harry e resquícios da sensação de se esvair. Era uma mulher bela, de pele extremamente pálida, olhos e cabelos negros, que lhe sorria animada. – Durante a guerra, ela era minha constante companheira e, quando me transformei em vampiro, ela também sorriu para mim. Sorria para ela, Draco, pois ela nunca poderá levá-lo. Ela sorri, pois acha tudo uma grande brincadeira, acha que nós pertencemos a ela, quando na verdade ela é nossa companheira, nossa chefe. A cada vez que você matar, Draco, ela vai estar lá. Cada vez que você estiver perto da morte, ela vai estar lá. E eu nunca vou deixá-la te levar. Porque ela é a Morte.

E Harry o beijou. O gosto de sangue invadiu a sua boca e, quando enroscou sua língua com a do moreno, sentiu suas presas afiadas e o vampiro gozar dentro de si. Quando Harry se retirou de seu corpo e suas bocas se separaram, Draco engoliu o sangue e, dentro em pouco, a transformação começou. Doía como um _Cruciatus,_mas não resistiu. Era o que queria. Porém não conseguiu evitar soltar um gemido de dor.

--- Shhh – Harry sussurrou, abraçando-o. – Já vai terminar.

E acabou. Durou poucos minutos e terminou. Draco ficou abraçado a Harry, respirando descompassadamente, até que sussurrou, rouco:

--- Acabou.

--- Não. Não acabou – Harry sorriu - É só o começo. O nosso começo.

Harry pensou que Goethe não tinha razão em dizer que o verbo "acabar" era como se não tivesse existido. Na verdade, ele não existia.

Fim...

Ou não.

**N/A** : _(1)_O amor Philia é o amor dirigido aos amigos, compartilhado entre amigos.

_(2)_Já o amor Eros, é o amor desejo, o amor paixão, compartilhado entre amantes.

Bem, bem. Esse foi minha primeira nc-17 . PELAMORDEDEUS, ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM!!!!! Essa fic foi feita para o I Challenge de Vampiros e conseguiu o prêmio de melhor shipper. E espero que vocês gostem. Eu pretendo fazer dessa fic apenas um interlúdio. Eu pretendo escrever toda uma trilogia, abordando a guerra, a vida de Harry como vampiro e a vida de Harry depois dessa noite. Então, REVIEWS, PLEASE!! E obrigada a Maluka-chan pela betagem.


End file.
